One More Song
by Kitsha
Summary: Naru Sasu Naruto rentre chez lui tous les jours en chantant, Sasuke, sourd muet, l'observe par la fenêtre.
1. Help Me

Tous les jours, Naruto rentrait de l'école comme bien d'autres adolescents de son âge. Il descendait de son bus, faisait un dernier signe à ses amis et prenait son chemin habituel pour rentrer chez lui. Mais avant cela, il mettait son mp3 en route et rentrait en transe. Il se fermait au monde extérieur et rentrait dans le sien empli de musique. Cet adolescent prenait toujours une rue peu fréquentée pour se laisser aller au rythme du son présent à l'intérieur de lui. Il se mettait à chanter et à danser sans se préoccuper des gens qui passaient en voiture à côté de lui. Tout en se déhanchant, il regardait le ciel, les nouvelles pousses des arbres, les chats qui s'embrassaient derrière un buisson. Il était dans un monde où personne d'autre que lui n'existait. Il se sentait bien, enfin séparer de cette pression qu'est l'école et ses alentours. Il aimait ses amis, mais parfois, il se sentait vraiment à part. Naruto ne pensait pas comme eux, il n'aimait pas la même chose qu'eux et surtout, il ne se rattachait pas aux mêmes valeurs que ses amis. Ils chérissaient leur famille plus que tout au monde, mais Naruto, lui, n'a jamais pu ressentir se sentiment qu'est avoir des parents. Les siens étaient mort dans un accident de la route quand il avait 3 ans mais il n'en était pas malheureux pour autant. Pourtant parfois cela lui manquait car il ne pouvait pas partager avec ses amis les moments passer en famille.

Agé de 16 ans, il était déjà émancipé et vivait seul depuis maintenant 6 mois. Depuis tout jeune, il s'était crée un monde à part où lui seul existait… Mais en fait son vœu le plus cher, était qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse rentrer avec lui dans ce monde et qu'ils puissent ensemble partager leur passion : la musique. Mais bon, Naruto espérait peut-être un peu trop…

La rue dans laquelle il se laissait aller était une rue avec de magnifique villa qui rendait cet endroit encore plus spécial pour Naruto. Mais il y avait surtout une maison qui le rendait si alaise dans ce quartier. Cette maison était grandiose, il y avait un magnifique jardin rempli d'arbres de toutes sortes, d'une piscine, d'oiseaux qui venaient manger aux mangeoires, un étang avec des poissons qui nageaient dedans. La maison était aussi immense que le jardin, si même pas plus. La maison était remplie de fenêtres immenses et on pouvait voir l'intérieur grâce à celles-ci, celui-ci était décoré avec goût et luxe.

Cette maison était à peu près pareille que toutes les autres de la rue, mais il y avait surtout une chose qui intriguait Naruto, dans cette maison qui attirait à elle la lumière il y avait une seule pièce qui avait ses rideau fermer. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce car plusieurs fois, il avait vu le rideau bouger et vu apparaître le visage d'un garçon de son âge et c'est surtout ce visage qui intriguait Naruto. Pourquoi cette personne restait-elle dans le noir alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors ! Chaque jour, il s'arrêtait devant cette maison qu'il voulait tant découvrir.

A ce moment dans la rue, il passait devant cette fameuse maison tout en chantant et remuant son corps. Le rideau se souleva comme il l'avait prévu, et il s'arrêta devant pour essayer de voir ce garçon était caché derrière ce drap noir. Quand il l'aperçut, Naruto se perdit dans le regard ébène de cette personne, il lui sourit pour le mettre en confiance, mais le rideau se ferma pour ne plus se rouvrir. Il repartit donc en chantant.

Sasuke était lui aussi âgé de 16 ans, mais lui n'a jamais connu la présence des autres enfants de son âge. Il était toujours resté dans sa maison depuis l'âge de 3 ans. Il était muant depuis sa naissance et il n'a donc jamais été à l'école à cause de cela. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'il soit muet qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui.

Petit, il adorait écouter les gens parler parce que lui ne savait pas faire cela. Attiré par cette soif de bruit, il s'était mis à écouter de la musique. Son père lui achetait plein de disques et ceux-ci ornaient les murs et les coins de sa chambre. De ses journées, il apprenait juste les paroles de ses chansons et la signification de celles-ci. Il comprenait donc parfaitement l'Anglais et pouvait aider les autres membres de sa famille avec ses connaissance. Mais tout ce bonheur qu'il s'était créé depuis qu'il était petit, s'écroula à ses 15 ans… Sasuke perdit subitement l'ouie.

Quand il apprit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais entendre, il essaya de se suicider mais sans succès. Il se renferma alors sur lui-même ne voulant voir personne. Il restait jour et nuit dans sa chambre noire, sans plus jamais descendre près de sa famille. Il regardait ses cd en pleurant, bien sur silencieusement. Il se remémorait sans sourire, les chansons qu'il aimait tant. Sa famille faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire sortir Sasuke de sa tanière mais rien n'y fit et ils abandonnèrent tout espoir de le voir resourire un jour. Sasuke était mort intérieurement. Seul dans les ténèbres, il attendait qu'une lumière vienne le sauver et le ramener parmi les vivants.

Parfois, Sasuke se mettait devant la fenêtre, soulevait le rideau et regardait ce qu'il se passait dehors et c'est comme ça qu'un jour, son regard ébène, croisa celui d'un bleu océan. Il l'avait regardé peut-être pendant 3 seconde et avait refermé en vitesse le rideau. Sasuke remarqua ensuite que cet adolescent de plus ou moins son âge venait tous les jours dans sa rue et dansait tout en chantant d'après ce qu'il avait pu remarquer.

Sasuke savait plus ou moins l'heure à laquelle cet inconnu passait dans la rue. Sa famille était étonnée de le voir quitter sa chambre tous les jours à la même heure pour aller dans celle d'accoter.

En effet, Sasuke guettait l'arrivée de son beau blond par la fenêtre de la pièce d'accoter. Il pouvait le regarder se déhancher au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait, et Sasuke, sachant lire sur les lèvres, s'amusait à deviner les chansons que cet adolescent écoutait.

Sasuke adorait le regarder, il avait l'air si heureux, si bien dans sa peau… Il voudrait tant lui parler… Mais il ne le peut. Il voudrait tant entendre le son de sa voix,… Mais il ne le peut. Alors chaque jour, après qu'il soit passé… Sasuke déprimait toujours seul dans sa chambre noire.

Aujourd'hui, Sasuke guettait comme à son habitude l'arrivée du blond aux yeux bleus. Il était habillé de son uniforme et tenait son sac sur son épaule. Il chantait Angel de Robbie Williams, il avait directement deviné car c'était une de ses chansons préférées. Cet inconnu était en transe dans sa chanson, les yeux fermés, il faisait ressortir ses expressions en chantant. Sasuke le trouvait merveilleusement attirant ainsi.

Il changea de pièce pour se retrouver dans sa chambre et il se positionna devant ses rideaux, attendant le moment où il les ouvrirait. Quand il le fit, il vit que le jeune s'était arrêté et fixait ardemment sa fenêtre. Ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de l'autre adolescent et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes… Jusqu'à ce que le blond lui fasse un magnifique sourire. Sasuke se sentit une chaleur s'emparer de ses joues et il referma immédiatement le rideau. Il se sentit glisser contre la fenêtre, mais pourquoi avait-il rougit subitement à cause d'un sourire ! Sasuke était bouleversé par ce sourire que son blond lui avait adressé. Et il fut étonné du mot qu'il essaya de prononcer…

- Aide moi…


	2. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Résumé **: Naruto rentre chez lui tous les jours en chantant. Sasuke, sourd muet, l'observe par la fenêtre.

**Genre** : Shonen Ai

Cette fic est un UA et un OOC

Merci pour tous vos reviews :D Ca m'a beaucoup touché.

Désolé pour l'orthographe… Je vais essayer de faire plus attention cette fois ci ! (Et est ce que c'est bon comme entête :S)

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite

Bisous 3

Naruto était seul chez lui, on était vendredi soir et tous ses amis étaient chez leur famille… Au lieu d'être en boîte. Naruto s'ennuyait, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait même rangé tout son appartement. Mais maintenant que cela était fini, il n'avait plus rien à faire.

La famille de Sasuke était partie voir leurs cousins éloignés ce week-end et bien sûr Sasuke ne venait pas, refusant de quitter sa chambre.

Tout seul, il s'ennuyait depuis maintenant un an… Mais il préférait cela à voir les gens parler sans pouvoir les entendre et se sentir encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était maintenant.

Sasuke ouvrit ses rideaux noirs… Il les ouvrait uniquement le soir pour regarder les étoiles, seul évidemment… Il mettait la Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven qu'il connaissait par cœur, même s'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre… Il se laissa aller au souvenir du rythme de cette chanson.

Naruto sortit se promener, marcher le détendrait sûrement. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigeait d'instinct vers cette rue, vers cette maison, vers ce garçon qu'il avait trouvé si beau hier après-midi…

Il leva la tête au ciel, et se sentit englouti par la présence infinie des étoiles qui l'éclairaient.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une musique lointaine…

Naruto se rapprochait de cette musique, la Moonlight Sonata, il aimait tant cette mélodie, pourtant si triste. Porté par le son de la musique, il arriva devant la maison de ce garçon.

Il le vit, enfin, parfaitement… Éclairé par la lune, on aurait dit un ange. La musique en plus rendait cette scène majestueuse et inoubliable pour Naruto.

Il voulait absolument lui parler, au moins une fois ! Savoir qui il était et pourquoi il restait seul…

Il l'appela une fois, mais Sasuke ne bougea pas. Une seconde fois, mais toujours aucune réaction.

Naruto le regarda alors plus attentivement et il vit que ce magnifique garçon était entrain de pleurer silencieusement. Voyant sa détresse, Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, l'aider, mais comment pouvait-il faire, il ne connaissait pas cet adolescent.

Sasuke, sentant un regard sur lui, tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son bel inconnu.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, beaucoup plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre cette connexion qui les unissait. Chacun, dans leur regard, faisait passer des émotions seulement perceptibles par l'autre. Sasuke, tout en continuant à pleurer, exprimait qu'il avait besoin d'aide et d'amour. Naruto voulait juste le rassurer, lui dire qu'il était là et que tout irait pour le mieux.

Sasuke rompit finalement ce contact, et disparut de la fenêtre. Naruto baissa la tête avec tristesse… Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'on l'aide ? Il soupira, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, espérant toujours qu'il réapparaisse à la fenêtre.

Mais il fut sorti de sa torpeur par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et par un poids lui sauter dans les bras.

Ce garçon, qui pleurait à l'instant à sa fenêtre, était à présent dans ses bras et s'accrochait à lui désespérément.

Sasuke pleurait contre son torse, se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il vidait ses larmes jusque maintenant plus ou moins contenues contre un inconnu. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus est que cet inconnu répondit à son étreinte. Naruto le serrait contre lui, comme s'il voulait que jamais il ne s'échappe. Il lui chuchotait des mots que Sasuke ne pouvait entendre mais il les ressentait dans son étreintes et dans son souffle qui frôlait son oreilles si sensible.

Naruto ne comprenait pas cet étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait à cet instant présent. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il voulait le garder ainsi, contre lui, pour toujours. Mais la sensation la plus étrange était qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser… D'embrasser cette personne qui pleurait irréparablement dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette envie. Naruto n'avait jamais été amoureux et savait encore moins qu'il serait attiré par un garçon. Mais peu l'importait, tout ce qui comptait à ce moment, c'était son inconnu.

Naruto le berçait gentiment tout en le gardant serré contre lui. Les sanglots de Sasuke se calmaient. Bizarrement, dans les bras de cet inconnu, plus rien n'existait autour de lui, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Il profitait actuellement, plutôt de la chaleur des bras de cet personne dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Naruto s'écarta un peu du corps de son petit protégé pour l'observer. Il avait porté sa main à son visage pour le relever un peu, afin que leur regard se recroise une nouvelle fois.

Le bleu océan croisa une nouvelle fois ce regard ébène, mais cette fois humide par les larmes coulées.

Naruto caressait tendrement la joue de Sasuke et effaçait les dernières coulées de larmes. Sasuke ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette sensation qui le pénétrait complètement.

Il se sentait si bien… Il aurait tellement voulu que cela aille plus loin. Pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il était en contact avec quelqu'un de son âge, autre que de sa famille. Est-ce que l'on ressentait toujours cette sensation quand on se trouvait en présence d'autre personne du même sexe que soit ? Ou était-ce juste parce que cette personne était spéciale à ses yeux ?

Sasuke se rappelait que parfois, son frère lui racontait comment il était tombé amoureux de telle ou telle personne. Il lui racontait les sensations que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était avec cette fameuse personne… Mais petit, Sasuke ne comprenait pas la signification du mot amour.

Se rappelant des paroles de son frère, il avait l'impression de ressentir toutes ses sensations avec la personne en face de lui, qui lui caressait affectueusement la joue.

Beaucoup de chansons qu'il écoutait, quand il le pouvait encore, parlaient souvent d'amour. Sasuke rêvait de ressentir ce sentiment. Et là, dans les bras du blond, il comprenait enfin le sens de toutes ces chansons.

Sasuke rouvrit lentement les yeux et replongea dans le regard de son bel inconnu.

Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra brutalement. Le regard de Sasuke avait quelque peu changé, il lui demandait plus…

Il baissa alors son regard pour fixer intensivement, les lèvres entre ouvertes de cette personne en face de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais il avait peur de brusquer ce petit animal.

C'est alors qu'il vit ses mêmes lèvres, remuer doucement…

Kiss me…

Naruto remonta son regard vers celui de son ange et lui demanda s'il était vraiment sûr, mais vu son regard, il comprit qu'il n'attendait plus que ça maintenant.

Naruto approcha alors son visage vers celui de Sasuke qui s'était fait implorant. À quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, Naruto s'arrêta et resta ainsi quelques secondes.

Sasuke désirait vraiment que l'autre l'embrasse, c'était un vrai calvaire de le sentir respirer à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres…

Please…

Naruto ferma alors les yeux, et s'empara doucement des lèvres de Sasuke.

Leur baiser était timide au départ, cette sensation était nouvelle chez les deux adolescents et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas presser le pas.

Naruto releva la tête… Regarda une nouvelle fois Sasuke qui avait lui aussi rouvert les yeux.

Mais ils ne restèrent pas ainsi très longtemps, Naruto reprit possession des lèvres de Sasuke. Cette émotion qu'il avait ressentie quelques secondes plutôt, il voulait de nouveau la ressentir.

Il passa alors sa langue sur les lèvres de Sasuke, voulant approfondir ce baiser. Sasuke ouvrit la porte de ses lèvres et laissa Naruto s'immiscer en lui.

Il porta ses mains au coup de son blond pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Naruto passa ses mains à ses hanches et le bloqua contre lui.

Ce baiser qui était timide au début fut torride à cet instant.

Après quelques instants, ils durent se séparer à contrecœur. Sasuke se plaça dans le cou de Naruto, respirant doucement son odeur. Naruto, lui, embrassait gentiment ses cheveux et le serrait contre lui.

Dans la rue, seuls, en pleine nuit, sous les étoiles, ils s'aimaient simplement et ne voulaient pas que cet instant se brise.

Tous deux, dans leur monde, ils étaient heureux.

Ils auraient voulu rester ainsi pour toujours, mais cela ne pouvait bien sûr pas durer…


End file.
